spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Maja Avery/appearances
SpongeBob Fanon Season 46 # One Long Adventure # Maja Returns Season 47 # Climber Star # The Underwater Woods # Maja's Problem # The Sacred Fishary # The Missing Birthday # The Lost and Never Found # Maja's Zoo # Luke Avery # The Twin's Return # Another Birthday # Renewal Season 48 # Mount Kelp # Goodbye, Swaner # Downward Spiral # Dark Exploration # Into the Wyvern Temple # Down Under # Block Land! # Something's Fishy # The Ancient Quetzal # The Crystal of Destruction # I Don't Need Your Help Season 49 # Spring Fever # The Watch # The Meeting # It's Adam #Down the Hatch # Maja's Partner # Maja and the Candy Land # It's a Miserable Life # Opening the Portal Season 50 # Roller Fraud # The Soccer Match # Lost in Kelp Forest # Rayman vs. Manray Season 51 # Got Snail Milk? # Valentine's Day: The Lovequel # Maja's Ridiculous Journey # Kung Fu Fighting # Desert at Dusk # Penguin Babysitter # Dome of Doom # Having Fun in the Sea # 900 Episodes Ago... # The Quest of Golden Chocolate Bar # Breaking the Bamboos! # The Missing Krabby Patty Season 52 # You Missed a Adam # Cuppa Coffee # Adam vs. Maja # Low on Ideas (Again) # Kenny the Cat Hates Adam Fishman # Old Man Explorer # Clickbaiting 101 # The Incredible Shrinking Maja # Nowhere to Go # A Lonely Adventurer Season 53 # SBT # Fish Food # A Bearly Crossover # The Voice: Bikini Bottom # Two Good, Three Better # Eight Decades Later... # Secret Locker Room # Downgraded # It's Time for School! (Part 1) # A (Better) Adventure Pal # It's Time for School! (Part 2) # Maja and the Fisharies # Secret Decoders # TP'd # The Fisherman! # Home Sweet Burnt Pineapple # Mining Day # Fishary Vs. Jellyfish # Eggnog Surprise # Me Lucky Charms! # Monkey Le Grande # One Simple Wish # Ear Infection # The Never-Ending Downward Spiral Season 54 # Desert-y Desert # spongemovie7 # We're Not Genies # A Power is Fallen # Too Much Oldness # Trip to North Korea # The BBB # That One Special Rock # There Goes the 21st Century # The 22nd Century # Don't Wake Adam # Moonbob Spacepants # Fedora Sponge # The Sushi Maker # A Rock Bottom Trip # Some Yoga # Unspoiled # A Sitcom # Gold-Fish # Maja vs. The Giant Monkey Man (In the Ninth Dimension) # MermaidPants and BarnacleStar IX: BlackJack-ed Out # Plankton's Big Plan Season 55 # spongemovie8 # spongemovie8 and 1/2 # Balley Ball # SpongePlaced # D Se Dab # Jump With Me # Christmas What? # Adam's Job # Where's the Sponge? # spongemovie9 # What Happened to Me? # Swearing Sponge # Collaboration # Are You Blind? # Meaty Meteor # Go Animate Now # spongemovie10 # On an Island # Another Year, Another Year # The World of SpongeBob Season 56 # An Atheist Christmas 2 # The Sewers of Bikini Bottom 2 # spongemovie11 # Pat the Horse 2 # Day Shift Adam # Halloween 5 # Back in the Tidal Zone # Halloween 6 Season 57 # Maja's Decision # The Bad Rep # Adam's Best Day Ever # Time Problems # Worth Less # Cream Gone # spongemovie12 # MermaidPants and BarnacleStar XIII: The Breadstick Bandit # Trigger Warning # King of the Snow # Three Years Ago... # All Hyped Up # Spongy-lympics # Highway Hitchhikers # Well Rounded Season 58 # Maja's Fight # The Legend of the Metal Gill # Chirpin' Dolphin # Patrick Gets All # spongemovie13 Season 59 # spongemovie14 # Brawl in the Pineapple # Maja Held Hostage # R.I.P. Maja T. Avery Season 60 # Sewer Years # Lure the Worm # Bad News Season 61 # Jungle Vibes Season 62 # It's the End of the World As We Know It # Maja's Hunt # Her Big Backstory # Maja's Freezie # The Best Day for All of Us (her "death") Season 63 # Adam and Maja, Minus Maja (flashbacks) # The Funeral of Maja Avery (seen in grave) Season 64 # Dream Maja (ghost) # Farewell, Dream Maja (ghost) Season 65 # A Pal for Adam (flashbacks) Season 67 # Back from the Dead (cameo) # Ghostly Jealousy (ghost) Season 69 # Is It... Maja? (cameo) # The Unknown Soldier (cameo) # The Averys # Is It Maja? (cameo) Season 70 # Missing You # Merry Christmas, Adam (never died) # Maja's Discovery # Adam's Feelings # A Cod's Weakness Season 71 # When You Wish Upon a Fishary # Venice in Vain # The Plastic Bubble # Seaset # Parking Here Season 72 # Somewhere Over the Rainbow Season 73 # Kiss in Peace Season 74 # A Glacial Adventure Season 75 # Seaquake Seen Across the Sea Season 82 # Arrivals (temporary return) # How Bland are Blandy's Plans? Part 1 # How Bland are Blandy's Plans? Part 2 # Stalking and Costume Parties # After Hours: Surveillance Cameras # Tina Fran is Dead? # Where Are They? # Maja's Natural Self (true return) # Seaquakes # Phantom of Lost Ages # Hiking Season 83 # She's Back Apparently? # Silent Jellyfish Part 1 # Silent Jellyfish Part 2 # Whodunnit? # Merry Deadfish # Maja's Hit Season 84 # Late Night Hours at the Library # Fangs # Plesiosaur Park Season 86 # The End of a Boringly Long and Unpopular Subplot -- For Now # Jellyfish Sure Do Sting Season 91 # A Long Epilogue # The Canon Cannon # Maja and the Vines # Toxic Relationship Season 92 # Lost in the Forest... Again Season 94 #Maja and the Hoopla Kids Season 96 #Maja Cocoz Season 97 #Maja and Adam: Mysteries of the Deep #Four Chores Season 98 #International Day #Sky High Season 99 #The Hallway #Heart of the World #The Nations of the World #Funny Girl #Brazilian St. Johh Night Season 100 #The Spat #Buon Compleanno #Oh, You're Back?! #Between Saturn's Rings #Going to Galápagos #SupernaturalPants #Attack of the Piranhas #The Andean Mountain Ranges #A Pearl for Maja #Lost for Ever! 2 #Evelyn and Adam #Dancing with a Star Better Days Season 1 # South of the Border: Part 1 # South of the Border: Part 2 Maja Avery's Wildlife Experience Season 1 # TBD Category:Lists Category:Appearance Lists